Là où son cœur la mènera
by EliMiShaw
Summary: Voilà un mois que Brittany a commencé ses études au M.I.T. mais cet endroit, rempli de "grosses têtes", n'est décidément pas pour elle... Suite de la saison 4 de Glee ! #Brittana


**Petit OS centré sur le personnage de Brittany au M.I.T. ;)**

**Oui j'aime bien ma petite Britt-Britt, vous avez du le remarquer :3**

**Pourquoi cet OS ? Pour la petite histoire, mon amie Emeline et moi même avons eu une théorie sur le dernier épisode de la saison 4 de Glee, épisode riche en émotions d'ailleurs...**

**Enfin ne changeons pas de sujet, nous avons donc toute les deux décider d'écrire un OS et je vous publie le mien. **

**Oh vous voulez savoir quelle est ma théorie ? Et bien descendez un petit peu la page et commencez à lire :)**

**Si vous souhaitez lire la fiction Brittana de mon amie, elle la publie sur son blog : I-Need-Hope sur skyrock (petit coup de pub en passant, le lien ne passe pas désolé, merci à littlesitter de me l'avoir fait remarquer :) ).**

**Pour celles et ceux n'ayant pas vu ou pas fini la saison 4 de Glee, passez votre chemin et revenez plus tard. Je n'aimerai pas vous spoiler ce qu'il va se passer... :/**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et à toute une bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

« Les résultats de ce deuxième semestre sont médiocres, le pourcentage de réussite à l'examen blanc est le pire qui n'ai jamais été relevé dans toute l'histoire du M.I.T.,… » Hurlait le professeur référant en remettant à chacun sa copie récapitulative de l'examen contenant la moyenne de manière assez brutale.

« Et blah…blah…blah… il répète la même chose chaque année celui-là. »

Je lève la tête de mon dessin pour regarder mon voisin de classe. Un triplant. Petit rouquin à lunettes avec pleins de taches de rousseurs, comme un des bébés dans les Razmokets. Il n'y a que ça ici : des gens à lunettes. Ce lieu doit être sponsorisé par Atol ou Kris. Il me sourit gentiment et je replonge dans mes activités manuelles en chantonnant joyeusement.

« Mademoiselle ! »

Je sursaute en lâchant mon feutre et de ce fait créant une grande ligne verte moche sur mon beau soleil jaune et regarde le professeur qui se tient debout devant moi avec son tas de copies dans les mains.

« Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour dessiner ! » Hurle le petit bonhomme moustachu qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à l'icône du Monopoly. C'est comme ça que je l'appelle d'ailleurs, monsieur Monopoly.

Je le regarde sans répondre.

« Et aux vues de vos résultats vous devriez plutôt écouter mon cours que de dessiner des idioties sur vos classeurs ! »

« Ce ne sont pas des idioties monsieur mais un passe-temps pour m'occuper et ne pas m'endormir quand je m'ennuie. »

Quelques rires d'élèves retentissent dans l'amphi. Ceux-ci sont vite stoppés par le regard meurtrier du professeur qui est devenu encore plus rouge de colère qu'il ne l'était.

« Oh my god ! Monsieur vous allez bien ? Parce qu'on dirait que vous allez exploser dans quelques instants genre maintenant là.»

Je le regarde, inquiète, pendant que tout l'amphi se met à rire. Pourquoi rient-ils tous comme ça ? C'est sérieux ce que je dis, ce n'est pas bon d'être rouge comme ça. En plus maintenant il ressemble au M&M's rouge avec sa tête ronde.

« Ça suffit ! » Il dépose ma copie sur mon bureau. Un zéro… Je la regarde attristée. Je croyais l'avoir réussi ce test.

« Vous viendrez dans mon bureau ce midi Melle Pierce. Vous dépassez les bornes, votre insolence m'exaspère au plus haut point ! »

Il lance un regard assassin à mon voisin La Binocle pour que celui-ci arrête de rire, tourne les talons et continue de rendre les copies en fulminant sur tous les élèves. Je regarde mon camarade et lui dis d'une petite voix : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ».

Il lève les épaules en guise de réponse et je repose les yeux sur mon devoir. Encore un zéro à ajouter à la liste…

* * *

11h59. Ça fait 10 minutes que j'attends, assise sur une chaise, devant son bureau. Je l'entends crier avec deux autres hommes. C'est marrant mais leurs voix me disent quelque chose. La poignet se clenche et la porte s'ouvre, me laissant apercevoir le haut du crâne chauve de monsieur Monopoly.

« Entrez ! » Me dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Je ramasse mon sac devant moi, me lève et le suis. En entrant je remarque, étonnée, la présence des deux hommes qui m'avaient accueillie la première fois que j'étais venu ici. Le vieux monsieur aux cheveux blancs et à lunettes étant le doyen de la section mathématique de l'université si mes souvenirs sont bons et l'autre, plus jeune, brun à moustache étant un professeur de deuxième année.

« Oh bonjour » Dis-je avec un sourire, contente de voir des visages familiers et de ne pas me retrouver seule avec Monsieur Monopoly.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Pierce » Commence le doyen.

« Brittany. Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Brittany » lui dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Brittany. » Il me sourit et me montre une chaise de la main. « Prenez place ».

Je me dirige vers la chaise, pose mon sac et m'assois.

« Monsieur Hasbro, votre professeur de géométrie qui est également chargé de la première année de la faculté de mathématique nous a fait part de… quelques problèmes vous concernant… »

« Cette fille est insupportable ! C'est le boute-en-train de la classe ! Elle ne travaille pas et fait perdre leur sérieux à nos élèves !»

« Calmez-vous monsieur Hasbro, nous avons compris » Intervient le jeune professeur qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. « Brittany, pourquoi ce manque de sérieux ? Vous êtes là depuis à peine un mois et vos résultats sont médiocres. » Il regarde le pc attentivement. « Votre moyenne est de 0 Brittany, il va falloir la remonter.»

Je baisse la tête, déçue. Je pensais que j'étais un génie. Ils m'avaient dit que j'étais la plus brillante des scientifiques depuis Albert Einstein avec le code que j'avais trouvé. Ils l'avaient même appelé le « Code Brittany»…

« Ne faites pas cette tête-là Brittany, nous ne vous excluons pas de la section,… »

« Si ! » coupe le petit moustachu. « Oh si je veux qu'elle soit exclu ! »

« Monsieur Hasbro… » Intervint le doyen calmement.

« Non ne prononcez pas mon nom comme ça. Cette fille ne mérite pas sa place ici. Elle déconcentre tout le monde. Les résultats à l'examen blanc n'ont jamais été aussi bas. Je crains pour le pourcentage de réussite pour le test de passage en deuxième année, il sera désastreux si elle reste ici. De plus, depuis son arrivée, un trafic de drogue s'est implanté dans l'université et je suis sure que ce n'est pas une coïncidence ! »

« Lord Tubbington est le seul fautif dans cette affaire de drogue et je ne cautionne pas ses actes. » Dis-je simplement en croisant les bras et les jambes et en m'adossant contre la chaise en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Elle est folle ! Complètement folle ! » Monsieur Monopoly redevint complètement rouge comme lors de son cours.

« Dites, c'est moi qui vous fait cet effet-là ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, deux fois en une journée ça devient grave et il faudrait penser à consulter un médecin, votre santé est en jeu ! »

Il commence à se tirer les cheveux. J'ouvre de grands yeux et décroise les membres de mon corps soudainement : « Oh oooh… »

Le doyen de la section et le prof vont vers monsieur Monopoly et l'immobilisent.

« Brittany » commence le vieil homme, « Est-ce vrai que vous avez apportez de la drogue ici ? »

Je rétorque pour ma défense en haussant légèrement la voix :

« Non ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Lord Tubbington s'est débrouillé tout seul ! Il a de très bons contacts vous savez. Ses amis chats le fournissent régulièrement, il sort toutes les nuits, je suppose que c'est pour les voir. Je le punis pour ses bêtises, croyez-moi ! »

Je les regarde avec un air suppliant. Ils se regardent, me regardent, puis se re-regardent, bref nous nous regardons, puis le doyen ouvre la bouche et déclare :

« Mademoiselle Pierce…Brittany… » Dit-il en se rattrapant. « Je suis désolé mais notre établissement a une tolérance zéro pour tout ce qui est drogues ou substances interdites… » Il me regarde tristement dans les yeux. « Je vais vous demander de récupérer vos effets personnels et de quitter les lieux dans la journée… »

« M-mais…ce n'est pas moi…C'est Lord Tubbington qui a… » Ma voix se brise, je n'arrive plus à parler et les larmes envahissent mon champs de vision.

Je les vois se regarder. Ils ont l'air triste pour moi sauf le nigot du Monopoly qui affiche un grand sourire satisfait.

« Nous ne pouvons cautionner les actes de votre chat Brittany. » Me dit le gentil professeur en s'approchant de moi et en s'agenouillant en me lançant un regard remplis de compassion.

Je les regarde une dernière foi, espérant que le doyen change d'avis mais il n'en est rien. Je ramasse donc mon sac, me lève et m'en vais au dortoir.

* * *

J'entre dans ma chambre sans accorder un regard à Lord Tubbington qui dort sur ma chaise de bureau. Je m'assois sur mon lit, prend ma tête entre mes mains et me met à pleurer.

Toutes les larmes qui étaient restées encrées en moi depuis mon arrivée ici sortent. Ma famille me manque, mes amis me manquent, le Glee Club me manque, les Cheerleaders me manquent, le lycée me manque mais par-dessus tout, Santana me manque. Si elle avait été là elle aurait su me dire les mots pour me réconforter.

Deux petits coups sur la porte me sortent de mes pensées. Je renifle j'essuie mes larmes et dit d'une petite voix « entrez !».

La petite frimousse rousse de La Binocle apparaît dans ma chambre.

« Brittany ? Je peux entrer ? Tu n'es pas nue comme la dernière foi hein ? »

Sa phrase me décroche un sourire. Je ris devant son innocence.

« Non c'est bon tu peux entrer La Binocle. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Thomas Brittany. » Me dit-il en souriant.

« La Binocle te va beaucoup mieux Alphonse. »

Il se tape la tête, exaspéré. Je souris et il me le rend avant de me dévisager et de me dire :

« Ça ne va pas ma belle ? Tu as pleuré ? »

« Je viens de me faire virer de l'université à cause des activités de Lord Tubbington…il continue à dealer. Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté depuis le lycée mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas… »

Il regarde mon chat. « Pas cool. T'es méchant Lord, très méchant. »

« Oui, il ne pense qu'à lui… »

Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras où je me blottis instantanément. « Viens ici ma jolie. Tu dois partir quand ? »

« Aujourd'hui » Répondis-je en mâchant à moitié son pull en laine.

« Oh…c'est rapide…J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir dans le futur. »

« Je l'espère aussi… » Je me perds dans mes pensées en savourant son étreinte chaleureuse pendant quelques minutes quand il me remémore la triste réalité.

« Bon allé, je vais te laisser ranger tes affaires. Il faut que je bosse, je n'ai eu que 9 de moyenne à l'examen blanc…pas fameux pour une troisième année à revoir la même chose. »

Je lui souris. « Si j'avais eu 9 je serais toujours ici. »

Il me tend un sourire chaleureux et me répond : « Tu as la chance d'avoir d'autres talents que les mathématiques. Et puis…le code Brittany restera dans les mémoires. » Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice, « Peu de gens peuvent se vanter de ça. »

« C'est vrai. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il ouvre la porte et me dit « Au revoir Brittany ».

Puis il sort et referme la porte derrière lui. « Au revoir La Binocle… »

Je prends mon téléphone portable et je vois un message de Sam. « _Tu me manques._ »

Je soupire et range mon téléphone sans prendre la peine de répondre puis je commence à ranger mes affaires.

* * *

C'est armée de mes deux valises et sous un soleil éclatant que je sors du campus pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Je me retourne vers l'université pour voir une dernière fois l'endroit où j'ai passé les quatre dernières semaines de ma vie.

Un taxi m'attend déjà sur le parking. Je grimpe dedans et indique au chauffeur l'aéroport qui n'est qu'à quelques minutes d'ici.

Un sourire apparait sur mon visage quand j'entends la chanson « Songbird » passer à la radio.

Arrivée, à destination je paye le chauffeur et descend. Il m'aide à décharger mes valises et j'entre dans le grand bâtiment qu'est l'aéroport.

Je regarde les vols prévus pour le reste de la journée. Je sais qu'il y en a un pour Lima ce soir, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir l'heure. En cherchant les horaires, mon regard s'attarde sur le vol pour New York prévu dans 1h. J'enlève de mon esprit l'idée folle que je viens d'avoir et je me dirige vers les bornes pour acheter mon billet.

« Comment ça marche ? » Demandais-je à une petite dame brune.

« Attendez, je vais vous le faire. » Me répond-elle, tout sourire. « Où voulez-vous aller ? »

« A New York. » Répondis-je en souriant.

Je remarque mon énorme bêtise une foi que le paiement est terminé et que le billet est imprimé. Et bien sûr je n'ai pas voulu payer 5$ de plus pour l'échanger et maintenant je n'ai plus d'argent…

Je souris poliment à la dame et la remercie avant de partir pour monter dans l'avion. Ce qui est fait, est fait, je ne peux plus retourner en arrière…pour mon plus grand bonheur.

* * *

Après un vol de deux heures paraissant interminable, me voici à New York, la ville où tous les rêves se réalisent…en tout cas ceux de Rachel et Kurt.

Je sors mon téléphone où j'avais noté leur adresse lorsque j'avais en projet de venir les voir au début de l'année.

J'arrête un taxi et montre l'adresse au chauffeur en sortant le reste de mon argent. 11$.

« Pouvez-vous m'emmener au plus près de cette adresse pour me faire payer seulement cette somme ? » Je lui montre mes onze petits billets restant.

« Montez ! » Me dit-il avec un sourire. Je hisse mes grosses valises dans le coffre et monte dans la voiture.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il s'arrête dans une ruelle et s'exclame : « On y est ! »

Je me relève un peu, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « C'est vrai ? Je vous dois combien ? »

« 24.50$ » Me dit-il en riant.

« Qu-quoi ? Ma-mais je vous ai dit que je n'avais que 11 billets… »

Il rit et me sourit « Je vous fais cadeau du reste. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une jeune et belle demoiselle en détresse toute seule avec ses valises dans cette grande ville ! »

« Oh merci beaucoup monsieur ! C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part ! » Je lui souris et lui donne mes onze dollars.

« Mais de rien. » Me répond-il en souriant.

J'ouvre la porte, sors prendre mes valises et lui dis : « Merci beaucoup monsieur et bonne fin de journée ! »

« Vous de même mademoiselle ! »

Sur ces mots, il redémarre et quitte la ruelle. Je lève les yeux sur l'immeuble devant lequel il m'a laissé. Je prends mon téléphone portable pour vérifier le numéro de l'appartement et entreprend la montée des escaliers en trainant mes bagages derrière moi.

Après avoir monté 62 marches (oui j'ai compté) et être arrivée au dernier étage, je pose mes valises et frappe à la porte.

Une petite brune m'ouvre la porte.

« Bonjour, je viens voir mes amis Rachel, Kurt et Santana. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

« Euh oui… Vous vous êtes trompé de numéro, les jeunes chanteurs c'est à côté. » Me répond-elle en désignant la porte au fond du couloir.

« Ah… euh… merci ! Et désolé pour le dérangement ! » Dis-je en attrapant mes énormes malles.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Elle me sourit et rit. « Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »

J'avance jusqu'à la porte d'à côté. Cette foi je suis à la bonne. Je m'apprête à frapper quand j'entends des cris, des bribes de discussions assez agitées qui viennent de derrière la porte.

« Ça suffit Santana arrêtes tes caprices ! Tu viens de briser mon vase. Tout ce qui passe dans tes mains se brise ! » Je reconnais la voix de Rachel qui est apparemment très en colère.

« Moi je fais des caprices madame « je suis une star » ?! Attention à ce que tu dis le Yéti sinon ta moustache grandira comme grandit le nez de Pinocchio quand il ment ! Je suis encore désolé pour ton vase Berry ! Combien de fois encore vais-je devoir m'excuser ? » Pas la peine de reconnaitre la voix pour savoir qui a dit ça.

« Par pitié calmez-vous les filles ! » Et Kurt est là aussi. Je souris en entendant que mes trois amis sont réunis.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle casse tout ! »

Je frappe doucement à la porte.

« Lopez ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu en l'air cette foi ?! » S'écrit Rachel.

« Calme-toi la naine, ça vient de frapper » Entendis-je en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur Santana.

Elle se pétrifie en me voyant, ne dit plus un mot et je vois ses yeux devenir brillant sous l'émotion.

« Qui est-ce ?! » Demande Rachel, apparemment toujours énervée.

Je ravale ma salive et les larmes de joie qui me montent aux yeux avant de lever le bras pour leur faire un petit signe et dire : « Salut. »

Ma brune saute sur moi soudainement et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou en enfouissant sa tête dans mes longs cheveux blonds. Je la réceptionne doucement, entoure sa taille de mes bras et la serre fort contre moi, respirant son délicieux parfum et enfouissant ma tête dans ses cheveux à mon tour.

Kurt et Rachel sourient en nous voyant mais je ferme les yeux pour ne plus les voir et profiter de mes retrouvailles avec l'amour de ma vie.

« Tu m'as manqué » Me souffle-t-elle.

Sa voix est brisée, pleine d'émotion. Je suppose qu'elle doit être en train de pleurer. Les larmes que j'essayais de retenir coulent sur mes joues tellement je suis heureuse d'être avec elle. Tout mon mal-être accumulé depuis que je suis arrivée au M.I.T. s'envole. Je me sens à nouveau moi dans ses bras, je me sens bien, je suis heureuse.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » Dis-je en me reculant légèrement avant de sceller mes lèvres aux siennes et de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

**And here's what you missed on Glee ! Brittany is in New York with Kurt, Rachel and Santana,… Ok je sors avec mon résumé du prochain épisode x)**

**Alors ça vous à plu ? :)**

**Mettez vos impressions dans les reviews ;)**

**Pour ceux et celles qui me demandent si il va y avoir une suite, je n'en sais rien pour l'instant car je me concentre sur mon autre fiction, "The Only Exception". Je verrai par la suite si des idées me viennent ;) **


End file.
